


I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys

by Faerie_Fable



Series: I Was Made For Loving You! [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Riff is Anxious Gay Mess in the morning, Riff is Gay, Riff is a Smol Bean, Shameless Smut, Sid Fret is Poly, Sid is Pan, Teasing, They're gay for each other, and I stan him, did I tell you I stan?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Riffs been crushing on the chill rocker Sid Fret, but doesn't know what to do about it, besides just keep being the older trolls wingman on pub crawls.Tonight's pub crawl ends a bit early and the two head back to Sids to check out some amazing new plans the Stage Manager has planned for the next big concert.Other things happen.(HINT: They fuck)
Relationships: Riff/Sid Fret (Trolls)
Series: I Was Made For Loving You! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746193
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sort of shit that happens when you get a smut writer to watch an amazing movie like Trolls. They turn around, yell "everyone's gay" and dice face first into writing about dicks up arses.
> 
> I blame discord for encouraging my debauchery.

Riff had been crushing on the other rocker for a while, it had started on tour, when the drawling, super chill troll had lifted a heavy amp that Riff had been struggling to move. He'd watched, mouth open and tugging his beanie up in awe while the other troll simply lifted it and looked at him with a lazily raised brow. He was done for.

After the tour he'd watched from his place on the queen's drums as Sid had spent a night with just about anyone he wanted, falling in and out of love as often as the wind changed and occasionally he'd meet the other rocker for drinks and almost give into temptation. 

Tonight was one of those nights, the two leaning against each other as they left the fourth bar, Sid not as drunk as he was acting to get away from a clingy ex-girlfriend and Riff not drunk enough to put into words his feelings.

He was starting to regret sticking to water when he felt a hand softly stroking down his back to sit snug and tight in the back pocket of his skinny jeans, another hand sliding up under his shirt to rest against his sternum, heat seeping into his skin from the  _ very _ friendly touches 

"Thanks for getting me outta there man" the older rocker said, voice that deep drawl that always sent shivers down Riffs spine, making the college graduate bite his lip to keep in a small noise of excitement.

"You should come back to mine for a bit, I've been working on this new set up design for Barb's stage you totally should take a geeze at" he said, hand on Riffs chest pressing a little harder into his sternum, fingers in the back pocket twitching.

"uh sure dude, sounds like fun!" The drummer squeaked, fingers twitching in response where they sat on Sids hip, loathe to pull away, still offering support to the other troll despite the fact that they were out and away. 

Sids place wasn't far from the bar, and his neighbours barely raised a brow when they rocked up, older troll only dropping his hand from Riffs chest to keep them from giving the younger dude strange looks. 

The hand was back, pressing warm and insistent to his sternum, right over his heart as soon as the door closed, fingers just barely skimming over a peaked nipple under the shirt, and Riff could only pray to the Rock God's that the twitching of his cock hadn't been noticed, tent starting to form in his jeans.

"So dude, how come you've never told me you liked me?" Sid asked, practically pulling the beanie wearing troll into his room, smug grin on his face while the drummer froze in shock, blue screen of death and a ringing noise playing at max volume in his head.

It took a few moments for the feedback loop of panic to subside enough for Riff to try anything, and in his moment of panic he did too much, swallowing nervously, wheezing for breath and tried to talk, ending up just choking, hunching in on himself, slouching more while he struggled to get his body back under his own control.

"Wh-whaddya mean?" He squeaked barely able to look Sid in the face, let alone the eyes, only to squeak incoherently as the hand in his back pocket pinched then released dragging up around his front until two hands were pushing against his chest, fingers callused from years of guitar and stage work dragging over his skin, caressing his nipples.

He melted a little, a low groan of pleasure building in his throat, voice cracking like a Treens as he practically melted into the touches. 

"I've noticed you drop your drumsticks when I stretch, lick your lips when I lift things and... " the older troll paused, lazy expression becoming something Riff had fantasized about in the past, full of heat as a hand began to trace down his slim chest towards his jeans. "I've seen this happen a few times when I've gotten too hot and gotten rid of my shirt man" he said, that dexterous, clever hand cupping the bulge tenting Riffs jeans, startling a gasp and a small moan from the nervous troll.

"Oh siiii-ick" the younger Troll managed to say, mind still reeling as Sid Fret manhandled him, gently easing him backwards and towards the older rockers bed.

When the rockers twisted, Sid shifting so he could could pull Riff down onto his lap when he flopped backwards onto the bed, sinking in to the mattress he couldn't help the small noise of shock and nerves escaping his lips, the drummer shifting anxiously as he tried to figure out where to put his hands. Sid didn't have any of those worries, one of his hands sliding around the other trolls chest, pushing his shirt up so he could happily ogle smooth skin. 

His other hand still remained, cupped around the tent, thumb brushing over the seam where the head was hidden, teasing at over sensitive nerves through rough denim. 

Riff settled his hands on Sids shoulders, bending over the older rocker so he could press their lips together, driven by his excitement and just pure need for more contact. 

The usually lazy rocker kissed like it was a form of art, easily taking control and reducing Riff to a puddle of goo atop him, clever fingers popping the button on the other trolls jeans so he could pull the zipper down, providing some relief to the trapped member in their constricting clutches.

His thumb stroked over the head through the thin cotton boxers, tracing the vein running along the underside of the length before teasing at that sensitive spot just under the head. He swallowed the keening sound Riff made, hips stuttering and shuddering against him while he played and when he broke the kiss to reach up with his other hand to pull off the beanie Riff beat him to it, tossing it to the side before sitting up, hands scrabbling for Sids jeans to undo them too.

"Slow down man, we got time, savour it a little" he drawled, hands stilling the slightly trembling hands of the drummer, catching them to bring them up to his lips, kissing the soft, sensitive flesh of Riffs wrists before removing his gloves… with his teeth. Tugging on them until they were gone, a mischievous glint in his eyes for a moment before he licked from the wrist, towards the middle of Riffs palm and down to the tip of a finger, kissing the still soft skin, marvelling at the lack of calluses.

He struck just as Riff was about to talk, the eager troll opening their lips, voice building only to cut off with a gasp as he sucked the finger into his mouth, tongue teasing around the length as his cheeks hollowed, sucking harder just as he released a hand, one of his wrapping tight around the length poking out of Riffs jeans, still covered by just the soft cotton boxers.

He stroked in time with his sucking, deep voice humming, sending soft vibrations around the finger as he laved it with attention, rough hands tightening on every pull of the stiffening member in his grasp. Riffs hips began to rock just slightly, eyes glazed, mouth open in a soft pant, cheeks flushed with heat even as his hair puffed up slightly with his building excitement. Riff sat up with a yelp, back arching when Sid decided to twist his wrist, hand just slightly tighter, thumb pressing just a touch too hard and stroking the underside of the cock in his grasp in one fluid motion just as he pulled the finger in his mouth out to the tip, nipping at the digit teasingly.

He released both before he could take it further, propping himself up with an elbow so he could reach out, curling a hand into messy black hair, tugging the other down roughly into a kiss, nipping at Riffs lips before his tongue dove in to map out the hot, wet cavern. He hummed appreciatively, sending a vibration through his lips and tongue into the other trolls mouth even as he pulled on Riffs hair, tilting his head into the kiss to get it deeper.

A hand wove its way into his own hair, gloveless fingers petting softly, a gentle touch that had him leaning into it with another soft hum. The softness was at complete odds with the passion of only moments before, a dizzyingly fast change that had his mind reeling for a moment as he let himself sink into the sensations, pushing himself to sit up properly, freeing his other hand from supporting his weight so it could curl almost possessively around a narrow hip, gripping tight. With only a small tug the troll straddling his lap slid closer until they were pressed groin to groin, grinding together for a moment.

The kiss was broken, both gasping at the sudden touch before the heat drew them back in,kissing messily for a few moments before disconnecting once more, Sids hands tugging roughly at the hem of Riffs shirt, trying to pull it up and off.

It took a few tries, needing to remove the denim vest before ripping the old white singlet off, up and over Riffs head to be thrown somewhere before reaching for his own clothes, leather vest yanked off and tossed to join Riffs while the other troll undid his belt, opening his jeans with just as much enthusiasm as he felt.

"Thought we were supposed to be savouring it?" Riff joked, voice low and breathless as he tugged the zipper of Sids pants down.

"Sounds like something for next time" the other rocker growled, voice deeper than usual, sending a shudder of anticipation down the drummers spine with a lazy smirk, blue nose crinkling slightly.

He timed the next move perfectly, waiting for the younger Troll to open his mouth before his hands moved to push the others away pulling both their lengths out and pressing them together so he could stroke them, his large, callused hands wrapping around the two cocks and beginning to pump.

Riffs voice cut off before he could even talk, eyes widening before he leaned forwards, groaning softly while he pressed his face into the crook of Sids shoulder, shuddering, grinding his hips forward to thrust into the tight grip as his teeth dug into the naked skin. They rocked and rolled their hips together, sparks of pleasure shooting and down their spines while heat pooled low in their guts, easily finding a rhythm. 

Riffs little noises, soft cries of pleasure and pleading little moans were muffled in the older stage managers shoulder, hands grasping at his upper arms for support before snapping up to Sids hair, tangling themselves in his wild mane, desperately holding onto sanity as it all seemed to be fleeing him. His hips we're starting to stutter, minute little twitches and tensing as he got closer and closer to climax. 

It happened before Sid could slow down, Riff suddenly going rigid on his lap before clenching tight around the stage manager, all his limbs clinging while he keened loudly, groans barely muffled by Sids shoulder while the drummer shuddered through his orgasm, cock twitching as it spurted a few small ropes of pearly cum between them.

What Sid expected was for the lankier Troll to practically pass out after the near explosive orgasm, what actually happened was quite the opposite, younger Troll moving with lightning quick agility, lips pressing to Sids with just as much heat and passion as earlier, practically knocking the older Troll backwards to lay on the bed. He wasn't complaining, not when he figured it out, Riffs cock still half hard and already beginning to twitch with excitement still clasped in his hands, pressed tight against his own length.

He let go to grasp narrow hips, tangling their legs together so he could roll, pinning the other troll beneath him for a moment, already taking control of the kiss, Riff submitting almost immediately with a soft little whimper that sent flutters through Sids gut.

He sat back on his heels, looking down at the flushed and panting drummer with a smug grin before sliding backwards to stand on the floor, grabbing the skinny jeans Riff wore and beginning to pull them down, underwear and all, inside out without a care to drop on the floor where his own pants landed only moments later. With a cocked brow and slow, lazy grin he walked, ignoring hard on for a few moments to grab some supplies from his dresser. 

His saunter back to the bed, condoms and lube on display had Riff staring, licking his lips and flushing again, fingers fisted into the sheets. Sid dropped the items down next to his lover and then crawled onto the bed, eyes burning with hunger, dark and sensuous as he prowled forwards, reaching out with a hand to spread Riffs legs so he could settle between them. 

"Have you ever done this before man?" He asked, head tilted to the side, running hand up from the others ankle to his thigh, fingers lightly skimming over the skin so he could grasp the drummers cock, giving it a light, teasing little pump. 

"Couple exes in college" Riff replied, voice catching on a gasp, breaking into a low moan while his thighs trembled on either side of Sid. The admittance is given freely, no shyness, just honesty and a smile that tugs at something in Sids chest, a small moment where he can see that he appreciates the other troll having taken the time to ask.

He nodded in satisfaction, reaching to open the tube of lube, squeezing it onto his fingers and warming it up with one hand, other hand lifting one of Riffs legs up to drape over his shoulder, opening the drummer up to Sids hungry gaze and so his slick fingers can trace his opening. He pushed a finger in just as Riff gasped, muscles tight and hot around the single digit but relaxing almost instantly when he began to fuck him on his hand. He watched like a wolf, licking his lips like Riff were a meal as the drummer arched, back bending like a bow, hips rolling a little, trying to get him deeper with soft whines.

It was almost too much, splayed out on his bed like this Riff just looked delectable, pure sin waiting to be consumed. 

Sid had never been the sort to deny himself the things he wanted, always reaching out and taking what life had to offer and tonight was no different. He pressed a second finger in, watching with satisfaction as Riffs length twitched, a bead of pre leaking from the tip and sliding down to be lost in the pines at the base. He scissored his fingers, twisting and spreading them while he searched out the little bundle of nerves and felt a lazy grin light his face up when he found it, fingers jamming into it hard and setting off fireworks in Riffs mind, arousal pooling like hot magma in their stomachs 

Sid pulled out, reaching for the condom, rolling it on hastily and then he used the lube, not bothering with warming it before squeezing it onto his member, shuddering as it connected with heated flesh, using the cool of the gel to keep his excitement at bay as he hastily spread it with a few quick, messy strokes. The older troll didn't give himself a moment to enjoy the touch, just moved forwards, guiding himself into Riff beneath him, twin groans of pleasure as they connected echoing through the quiet room. 

He wiped his hand clean on the sheets quickly before grasping slim hips, slowly sliding the rest of the way in as he leaned forwards, crushing his lips against Riffs with a low groan before beginning to move, pulling out until only the head remained before pushing back in smooth and deep. After the fourth thrust he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against the other trolls, one hand moving a slim, kind of lanky leg over his shoulder before rolling his hips down again, the head of his hard length hitting Riffs prostate dead on, eliciting a sharp groan of pleasure from the messy haired troll.

He built a rhythm quickly, rolling and thrusting his hips, hammering that spot until Riff was damn near screaming his name on every hit, clutching tight to his shoulder with one hand and the other tugging on his hair once more. Their breathing turned ragged, hips beginning to lose rhythm, becoming erratic as they drew closer to that precipice and throwing all caution to the wind Sid reached between them, fingers closing tight around Riffs length, slippery with precum and stroking it as quick as he could, as every muscle in his abdomen began to tighten in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Riff came first, squeezing his eyes shut, biting his lip while everything seemed to explode, his muscles clamping down tight and rippling around Sids length while he painted the older trolls fist and their stomachs with his cum again. 

After that, Sid was done for, groaning deep and low in the back of his throat as his hips stuttered and then buried himself deep in the other, grinding into him as he came. It was so intense it took him a while to realise his eyes were closed, practically collapsed together as the white faded from his vision. Pulling himself back together and sitting up took more effort than it should have, limbs feeling lethargic and heavy while he reached up, carefully menouvring Riffs leg from his shoulder back down to the bed. 

The drummer looked just as fucked as he felt he noted with a feral surge of pride and satisfaction, pulling out with a low groan, tying off the condom and tossing it weakly in the direction of the bin before laying down beside the other troll. He told himself he'd clean up later, not acknowledging the little voice that yelled he meant in the morning as he rolled onto his side, chin propped on his fist, looking down at the still in'n'out drummer. 

His next breath was a small huff of amusement, dropping his head onto the pillows he pulled the other troll in, ignoring the mess of cum on their bellies, one of his arms curled under Riffs head and the other resting on the drummers waist. Something in Riff must have taken that as permission to rest because barely moments later the lanky troll was passed out, curled up with his face pressed into the juncture of Sids throat and chin, warm breath tickling the others chest while he closed his eyes, passing out too.


	2. I Want You by Savage Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, mostly told from Riffs point of view.

Riffs limbs felt loose when he woke up, arms moving slow and sluggish like they were made of soggy noodles. He groaned, cuddling closer.to the warm pillow, one hand reaching to scratch an itch on his stomach. His fingers scraped at something flaky and kind of gross feeling and he forced his eyes open to look down.

All he saw was chest though.

His mind blanked, the screeching noise of a mic feedback echoing in his mind for a moment as he sought to put two and two together. Arms tightened around him, pulling him closer to the burly chest just as his mind finished replaying the events of last night, flush rising high on his cheeks and ears.

He swallowed anxiously, suddenly wondering if he was supposed to be gone already, should he have thanked Sid for the great time and left or was it better courtesy to stay the night and cuddle? 

Was this cuddling? It felt like cuddling, and it definitely looked like it to the drummer. 

He forced his body to move, gently easing the relaxed arms around him up and away so he could quietly scramble to sit up, fingers picking at the dried cum on his belly for a moment before he moved on autopilot. 

He'd helped the older rocker home a few times, he'd hung out after drinks, he should know the layout of the other Trolls apartment. He'd never been in Sids bedroom though, and for some reason, now that he had, the whole place just felt disorientingly different. 

Once he found the bathroom he closed the door as quietly as he could, then proceeded to splash his face with cold water, trying to wake himself up properly so he could deal with the repurcussions of last night's activities. 

Like washing the cum off his belly, maybe looking for his clothes, see if him and Sid were still friends or if they had to part ways now that they'd fucked because they didn't talk about this last night! 

He had to pinch himself on the arm to distract himself from his thoughts, the sharp sting catching his attention quite easily.

It took a few deep breathing exercises he knew nothing about to slow down his rapid, panicked breathing and then he set himself a to-do list, attempting a bit of humor he put Sid at the top and mentally crossed him off. All that did was make his stomach sink low in his gut, an almost miserable grumble rising from its depths. 

That might have been hunger though. 

Sid

Clean and dress

Food

AVOID SID??? 

Talk to Sid?

He nearly thumped his head against the wall, eager to knock some sense into his thick skull but held back because the walls were thin and he didn't want to break it or wake up the troll still sleeping in the bed they'd shared. He didn't even know what time it was he realised with a small pang of dread. Was it morning or was he late for his shift at the castle? 

He pulled on his hair, yanking it down over his face after dropping the wash cloth he'd subconsciously been scrubbing at his belly with, the wet scrap of flannel fabric landing with a wet squelch in the sink that echoed in the tiled room.

He flinched, squeaking softly before grabbing the cloth, hurriedly running it under the tap, lukewarm water soaking through it while he rinsed it out, scrubbing at random patches of skin as quickly as he could. 

He exited the bathroom with it still in his hands, still warm and clean from the water. 

"Hey man, you took my job, I was supposed to clean you up" was drawled almost lazily, a hint of amusement in that deep baritone and something warm that sent flutters through Riffs gut. He looked over at the bed and wished he hadn't, because his eyes widened at the sight of Sid, still naked, lounging back against the pillows, looking delicious and oh so suave despite the morning wood standing at half-mast.

Or maybe it was because of the morning wood that Sid looked suave and delicious? Riff had to physically shake the thought from his head, chuckling nervously under his breath while he handed over the wash cloth. 

As soon as the other rockers eyes were off him he scrambled to find his jeans, cheeks flushing with heat while he tried and failed to figure out what the correct thing to do was. 

He found his jeans near near the foot of the bed, legs pulled inside out and his favourite boxers tangled around them, inside out as well. He sat on the bed to fix them, momentarily distracted from his existential panic, meaning he was distracted from everything, including the bed dipping and the sheets shifting as Sid Fret crawled down the length of the furniture to sit beside him, one arm wrapping around his waist, a hand under his chin, turning him before he could even startle, and pulling him into a soft kiss. 

Maybe not a one night stand?

He melted, relaxing into the kiss, dropping the pants to the floor so he could wind his lanky arms around the other troll, resting his hands on wide shoulders. 

"That definitely didn't feel like a one night stand sort of kiss" Riff thought to himself, still a little swoony afterwards.

"Didn't think you'd want a one night stand"

It took a moment for Sids words to make meaning in in the drummers head, echoing for a few moments before he blanched, realising he'd said his thoughts aloud. 

"I didn't think you'd want a relationship" he squeaked, voice going high and breathless in his excitement, not sure if he was terrified or ecstatic.

"My partners would disagree" Sid said with a deep chuckle, a mirthful smile on his lips before he picked up the pants Riff had been struggling to fix, pulling them the right way out with an ease that floored the drummer

Or maybe he was floored by the word "partners". 

"Gnarly, you're already taken?!" Riff asked, sitting up straight in shock, eyes wide and cheeks losing colour as he realised he'd just spent the night with someone who was already in a relationship.

"Kevin and Janet, the Pop and Funk trolls that stayed here for a week about a month ago" Sid explained, looking for his own pants, not seeing the panic on the drummers face. "But with me working for Queen Barb I don't get to travel to see them much." Sid paused to pull his own jeans on, hopping on the spot as he pulled the tight denim up. 

"I introduced you while they were here, they liked you almost as much as I do and gave me permission to date you too" the older Rock Troll explained, his back facing Riff, so he didn't see the play of thoughts and feelings on the drummers face while he spoke. 

Said drummer found himself relaxing, sagging with relief now that he knew the whole story, suddenly feeling lighter than he had since last night. He pulled his pants and boxers up with ease, a bounce to his step now that he understood everything while he skittered around the room, excitedly picking up his clothes and yanking them on, only having trouble when it came to finding his beanie.

"Looking for this?" Was followed by a playful grope to the lanky trolls arse, Sids deep voice sounded amused while Riff tripped, suddenly clumsy while he searched under the bed, butt in the air previously wiggling side to side.

He carefully pulled himself out from under the bed and sat back on his haunches, looking up at Sid, who was wearing HIS beanie, ruining the older rockers hair. 

Though, it was probably ruined while they slept, or when he'd had his hands tangled in it, yanking during.... He pulled his mind from the gutter, flushing all over again as he leapt to his feet, snatching the sacred relic from the other trolls head to jam it down on his own, pulling it down to cover his face like it usually did.

He was about to poke his tongue out when Sids hand lifted the beanie, just enough that the lazy troll could see the other's eyes. "I like your eyes man" the older rocker rumbled, practically purring the words and the shirtless drummer felt his knees go weak. 

"One day I'm gonna make you blush... Or something" Riff stated, he started off confident and ended up bashful, hands going back up to yank the beanie down once more while Sid smirked, one brow raised in a cocky expression that made it feel like someone was tapdancing in his gut.

"Love to see you try" the other drawled, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk, half lidded eyes twinkling mischievously before he sauntered from the room, heading towards the small kitchen, jeans sitting low on his hips, showing more arse than usual. Riffs staring only stopped when the other rockers was out of sight, his voice calling out to see if the drummer wanted coffee.

He scrambled to get the rest of his accessories on, pulling his vest into place just as he stepped out of the bedroom, "maybe, depends on time" the drummer replied, watching the other rock troll with a goofy smile. 

"It's only midday"

"Barb's gonna kill me!" He shouted, anxiety skyrocketing as he dashed for the front door, yelling out a quick goodbye. 

"You know it's-" the front door opened, slamming shut a heartbeat later, "-Saturday" Sid finished, rolling his eyes to the ceiling with a fond smile and a sigh, shaking his head moments after in exasperation. He ambled over to the front door, opening it to stand in the doorway, watching his boyfriend sprint away.

He looked left as the next door neighbours stepped out, scratching lazily at his belly with one hand, the other raised in a half wave. The two metal trolls grinned, looking between him and the troll currently sprinting to work on his day off before raising their fists in devil horns. "If he's screaming tonight, we'll take it as a challenge and scream louder" they promise while he chuckled to himself, nodding in agreement before they disappeared back into their apartment.


End file.
